A tale of two hearts
by RSGM
Summary: This is my version of Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire in Hermione Granger and Viktor Krums perspective! R&R and most importantly, enjoy!


Hermione was alone sitting in her room, waiting for his reply.

_Come on Harry, it doesn't take long to write a response and send it! It's been two months now! Come on!_ she had never felt so alone, she realized that Harry could be busy practicing or hanging with Ron, but this was unlike him! Sad and hungry Hermione left her room and headed for her kitchen when an owl swooped through her kitchen window. It dropped a letter and a small package on her table and left. _Hm, I wonder who it could be from. Please be Harry! Please be Harry! _Hermione ran to where the owl dropped off her letter and package and looked to see who it was from.

Ron.

Her heart shattered as she read the undenying words.

_Dear Hermione, _

_Sorry I have not responded in a while  
I have been practicing with Ron and forgot you've been sending letters.  
Don't worry, I read all of them, but you wrote so many I couldn't respond to all of them,  
I am deeply sorry so I sent you something nice,  
The Weasely's say hello, and Ginny is hoping you visit before school.  
I hope you forgive me and my forget fullness and come visit. _

_Love.  
Harry, Ron, Ginny, the Twins, Charlie, Bill, Mr and Mrs Weasely, and Percy. _

_P.S.  
This is Ron writing now, don't forget to send a thank you or say so if you visit,  
my Mum put some good money into that gift from Harry,  
but don't tell him I told you that. _

She read the letter once more and smiled at Harry, _you knit wit, of course I forgive you! _For twenty minutes Hermione wrote a letter back to Harry stating she accepted his apology and would visit.

Scared, she opened the gift to find a beautiful necklace with a note.

_To my sister and friend, _Hermione Granger,  
_I give this beautiful gift. _

_Love,  
Your brother Harry._

She gasped and immediately put it on. She touched it lightly, thinking it would shatter like thin glass if held to hard. Being Hermione she decided she would tell her parents that she going to visit soon, being the responsible one she is.

_Oh I hope this school year is better than the first three!_

_

* * *

_

_Dah! Vhy does this stupid moron continue to bug me!_ Viktor Krum thought. Looking at the 40th letter from a Ron Weasley. It was another fan letter, and Viktor couldn't take it. _I hope I never see the idiot! He never leaves me alone! Vhy!_

"Viktor, honey, vhat is wrong?" Mrs. Krum asked sweetly.

"It is nothing mother. Just some stupid fan mail." Viktor replied sourly.

"Oh, come on dear. Cheer up. The tri-wizard tournement is this year I hear. Maybe your school will be part of it, you are of legal age." he nodded, agreeing with his mother.

"We can only hope!" they laughed, but Viktor still felt kind of crummy.

_Please be a good year God! Please!_

_

* * *

_"Hermione!" Ginny shouted, giving her friend a big hug. "Why didn't you visit earlier!" she asked pained.

"I've been busy with school work," Hermione said with only half of it true. Hermione didn't want to say, but she finished everything she needed to about three weeks ago. "But don't worry, I just finished it."

"God Hermione! Sometimes I think you're to smart!" an annoyed Ron stated. "Don't you ever have fun?"

"Ron, my parents are dentist, not much fun there unless you go in and help them. Which no one would do unless they like being bitten." Ginny giggle slightly at Hermione's come back, but stopped when she realized no one else was laughing. "So no, I have had no fun, and won't get to have unless I'm here, which I am!"

Ron rolled his eyes but, thankfully, didn't pout.

"So Harry, hows the training going?" Hermione asked, trying to start the conversation.

"Oh, boring." he stated dryly. Hernione frowned at his tired, unenthusiastic self.

"Is something wrong?" she asked Harry.

"He's just grumpy that he can't do a simple heal spell!" Fred butted in.

"Shut up," Harry snapped.

"Or what?" Fred threatened

"Yeah, what!" Georg intervened. Harry thought for a second then frowned, and bowed his head.

"That's what we thought so." the twins said together.

Dinner was going on for what seemed like forever. Harry didn't eat, Ron couldn't stop eating, the twins were fooling around, making it impossible for Ginny and Hermione to eat they were laughing so hard. The three missing oldest brothers still hadn't shown up yet and niether did Mr. Weasley. Mrs. Weasley was trying to make Harry feel better but failed so she decided to spark a conversation with Hermione.

"So, Hermione, how has your summer been?" she asked.

"Oh, same old same old. Boring as ever." Mrs Weasley frowned.

"Come on dear, something fun must have happened!"

"Well, I did meet a boy." Hermione said, and with that the whole commotion stopped, then started again, except around poor Hermione.

"You meet a boy!" Fred and George screamed

"Oh my God, tell me everything!" Ginny exploded.

"He must be ugly." Ron said pouting.

"Wow, who knew?" Harry said/thought.

"That's great dear!" Mrs. Weasley said happily. "What's his name?"

"His name is, Benjamin." Ginny exploded with more questions, Ron just sulked at the fact of Hermione found a guy before he had found a girl, Harry smiled and was happy that Hermione had found someone. Fred and George had their mouths hanging open at the fact she wasn't lying. While Mrs. Weasley continued to eat dinner satisfied.

"Is he a wizard?"

"Yes."

"Is he going to Hogwarts?"

"Yes."

"Are you together?"

"No." that response made Ginny frown but Ron shine bright.

"Ugh, 'Mione! Why aren't you two together!" Ginny whined.

"We were, but we never got to see each other because I'm muggle born and we decided to be friends.

"Where'd you two meet?" Harry asked.

"At Hogsmeade. I was buying some stuff there when I ran into him at the bookstore. He said, 'Oh, I'm so sorry!'. I said 'It's alright, accidents happen'."

"And. . .?"

"We talked, went on a few dates, even kissed a little bit."

"You kissed!" Ginny exploded. "Yeah we are so talking!" Ginny grabbed her's and Hermione's food and ran up to their room.

Ron hadn't talked in a while and didn't feel hungry anymore, so he decided to leave the table as well. Just then Mr. Weasley, Bill, Percy, and Charlie all walked in and looked around.

"Where are the girls and Ron?" Charlie asked.

"The girls are talking and Ron is sulking. Stew?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Don't mind if I do." Mr. Weasely answered, kissing his wife's cheek. "Evening Molly, how was your day?"

"Just fine dear. Um, hon, can we talk in the kitchen privately?" Mrs. Weasley asked. Her husband nodded and they went in together.

"What's wrong dear?"

"Well, I'm worried."

"About?"

"Hermione and the boys."

"What about them?"

"Well. Ron and Harry are getting older and so is Hermione and at this age . . . well, I'm worried about the boys self control." Mrs. Weasley stated shyly. "I mean, the other boys never had friends that were girls before, and I don't know if I should be worried about misbehavior." but Mr. Weasley just laughed.

"Their boys love, and Hermione is their friend, if they have feelings for her, they know to see if she has feelings back. You do know she knows how to kick some butt." Mrs. Weasley nodded.

"Oh dear. Well, I hope Ronald doesn't feel like he shouldn't admitt his feelings for her." Mr. and Mrs. Weasley nodded then went upstairs to bed. Everyone seemed tired today.

"Relax dear, he'll be fine." Mr. Weasley said. She Mrs. Weasley smiled and gave a little kiss.

* * *

"Mum, let me go! Stop vith da kisses!" Viktor's mother had him in a head lock kissing him all over his face.

"But you are going to be gone dear! And you are not going to be near home! Let me give you kisses!"

"Mum! Let! Go!" as he burst from her arms.

"Fine," she stated, "Be dat way" she stormed upstairs to grab his stuff. He sat down and a letter popped onto his desk. It didn't have who it was from but he was pretty sure it was someone magical. He opened it up and smiled.

_Dear Viktor Krum,  
My name is Hermione Granger and I am here  
to write an apology for my dear friend Ron  
Weasley, He really is a big fan and he just  
adores you! Anyways sorry for all the letters  
We will either stop the flowing letters or minimize  
the amount of them.  
_

_Thank You and good luck on your game,  
Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Harry Potter,  
Ginny Weasley, and others. _

He starred at the letter, _I wonder who she is?_ Just then his mother brought down his Quidditch robes and broom.

"Come on love, get dressed. Big game!" she said with a smile

"Last game," he said with a frown. She patted his back and went towards the fireplace.

"Come on dear!" she said, "We need to go!"

"Coming," he said and grabbed everything and they went through the fireplace to the locker room for their team. He appeared and everyone cheered.

"Viktor!" his coach said, "Come, we need you and the others warmed up. The game starts in an hour and I want you guys flying around a little. Okay?" They all nodded and set out for the field.

The cold hit Viktor's face like an ice storm, but he did not care. His robes were automatically warming him up as he set off. The view from above is amazing, the way you feel above others and have them looking up at you like some kind of hero instead of some kind athlete. His heart started to pound as he flew around, seeing the clock tick away. He had always felt this way, like his first game ever he vomited after in the locker room, even though he had caught the snitch. His heart pounded and his stomach turned. Finally, fifteen minutes before the game he came onto the field and was about to go into the locker room when he saw something. A girl, she looked decent and she smiled to him. She had black hair and bright green eyes, but he did not care for her. He rolled his eyes and moved on. He finally made it into the locker and started changing into his robes when he heard the entrance open and people started to flood into the stadium. His heart started to pounded even harder as he grabbed his broom and his courage and headed into the field.

* * *

Hermione and the others had just entered their booth as Ron ran to the glass as he peered over all of the details. Harry whispered to Hermione that he could draw a picture and there would be more details to it then what they see.

"Alright everyone, sit down." Mr. Weasley said. Everyone did, and the twins immediantly started making bets on who would win. Hermione rolled her eyes and just starred the glass of the window. Then she all of sudden heard the bell to start the game and everyone flew up. She watched as the players focused on nothing and everything. It was like playing this game was breathing to them and she smiled.

"Hey 'Mione!" Ginny called, "Come ova here." she walked over to her and sat down. "Look." the screen showed a heart thing and this couple was making out. It was kind of gross and kind of cute. Then they showed Viktor Krum on the screen, his hard working face look kind of sad, and sick. Hermione sighed and layed down. She wasn't feeling to well either. Ginny looked behind her to see Hermione sleeping and she smiled, rolling her eyes at the same time. All of a sudden the crowd roared. Viktor had caught the snitch! We looked at the score and our mouths dropped, even though Viktor had caught the snitch, they still lost! Ginny shook Hermione awake and screamed everything to her, which only made Hermione more sick. The ride home made her run to the bathroom and vomit, badly. She doesn't know what caused it, but it was something bad. She layed down and started to drift off when Hermione shook her. The place they were at was on fire. Her eyes opened widely as she and Ginny ran out. The place was in a panic and they saw He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's symbol in the sky. Death Eaters were everywhere and everyone was screaming. She grabbed Ginny and they ran. She saw dead people and half dead people. Ginny ran with her when she heard something horrible. A baby's cry. It was still in the arms of its stunned mother and Hermione stopped and did the counter spell. The mother woke up and realized what happened. She came over and cried and hugged them. They finally let go and ran, going their separate ways. She saw Harry being attacked and she zapped them away. They ran and ran and ran and finally came into safety.

"Ginny! Come quick!" it was Mr. Weasley as he held a limp figure. "Go over there and grab my medical kit." she did as she was told and then he told Harry to light his wand. He did and Hermione barely saw Viktor Krums limp figure. Hermione's eyes kind of grew and finally the Death Eaters left, as if they never came. Hermione collapsed and passed out of weakness and shock. Harry carried her all the way and layed her down when she jolted awake.

"Where, where am I?" she whispered.

"The port key location." he smiled, "Come on, grab on." she did and everyone else did too. And they zoomed off and landed on Hogwarts grounds. Ginny helped her to their dorm and she passed out.

Sleep came easily for her as the day seemed to go by in a flash, she was amazed she didn't die today. She hugged her pillow in her sleep and slipped into it even deeper.

* * *

Viktor was in the hospital wing of his school and the nurse looked at him with cold eyes.

"Viktor! Vhat da hell happened!"

"Death Eatas." he whispered and she shook her head and gave him his medicine. She sent him out and he walked slowly to his dorm. One girl smiled and helped him up all the stairs. He turned to thank her, but she had already left. He finally reached his dorm and his friend brought him some pumpkin juice and some food. He smiled and ate quickly then went up to bed and just layed there. He tried to sleep but it was like someone took it from him.

He sat up in shook. He had finally fallen asleep and sleeped past breakfeast. Everyone was already packing their bags when his Brittish friend, who had just moved here, Andrew, came over with his packed stuff. He brought another bad over and it was his Quiddtich but it look like a normal duffle bag. He put his finger to his lips and smiled.

"Viktor, are you okay?" he asked politely and came over to him. "I saw your game, nice catch." he smiled

"Da, thanks Andraw. You is ver good frien." Andrew smiled and went to finish packing his own things. His other friend Adrian came up and shook his head.

"Da stupid Irish! How da hell did da get pass ya! you caught the god damn snitch!"

"Adrian, all is well. Irish is not braggidy."

"Braggidy smashigitty."

"Vhat!"

"I do not know!" Viktor shook his head as they left for lunch and he saw his bags float passed him. He and his friend Adrian and Andrew talked all the way when some little first year stepped in front of him and stood proud and tall.

"Excuse me, Viktor Krum, my frien is ver shy and she has sen me to ask ya a question." she stood tall but a little bit of fear was in her eyes. Three 7th years standing in front of her and she was all alone. They could have squashed her if they wanted to. Viktor got on one knee and put on a smile.

"yes?" he asked polietly.

"She wants to know if a kiss could be possible for her." he smiled/

"Vho is it?" she pointed over and a smaller first year was cowering, looking like she regrets asking her friend to do this. "Sure," he said, "bring da child ova." the girl did as she was told and brought over her cowering friend. Viktor grabbed her hand and kissed it, like a prince in a fairytale. The girl was about to pass out when he grabbed that hand and brought her over his shoulder as he carried her to her table and sat her down. Her friends starred wide eyed. It was only first year girls that usually went googly eyed over him, and he didn't mind.

Viktors friend Alisia came over and patted his back. "Dat was sweet." she said sitting down next to him. "Are you excited! I hear dat Hogieearts is very special skool!" they laughed.

"Da, dat has been heard."

"Good, now, who do ya see that vill not go."

"No."

"Sorry Viktor. I can't."

"Vhy not!"

"Cause, Viktor, I can't." she smiled. "I'll tell ya vhen ya get back. Kay?" he nodded and they smiled.

Few hours later it was time to leave Viktor hugged his friend Alisia and got onto the ship. His stuff was already on the ship as he walked into his private room. His friend Andrew had snuck the bag under his bed. An hour into the trip he grabbed the bag under the bed and opened it up to see his broom and robes. Smiling he polished it, making it look nicer after the ruff beat it got from all that wind and bodies.

*Five hours later*

They had finally arrived at Hogwarts and the giant castle looked completely different from theirs. As theirs was snow white and covered in snow. As it looks like an odd peak of a multiple mountain. Which is just what the original headmaster wanted over a 600 years ago. They lined themselves up, Viktor last and their headmaster told them what to when they entered. Before their entrance some girls from the other school came over to flirt with some of the boys, especially Viktor. His stiffened. He knew this would happen, but he just did not like it. He heard the other headmaster, Headmaster Dumbeldore, call the girls and their school in, and they waited five minutes when they heard their name. They marched in, and they saw girls and girls and then finally boys. Viktor sighed in relief. It wasn't an all girls school. He continued to walk when he saw a girl talking with two boys. Her friend slid over and they started to giggle. But not over the Drumstrang students, it was over a joke.

"Thank you Karkaroff," he watched his headmaster. He watched the Beauxbatons girls crowd aroung their headmaster Maxime, and he watched as Beauxbatons boys flirted. He rolled his eyes, _Stupid french_, he thought. They ate and finally went to sleep thinking of his broom, the tournament, and, well, everything.

* * *

Hermione sat in her bed, finishing her homework. The clock struck midnight and she cursed under her breath. She took another hour to finish it all and when she did she couldn't fall asleep. She snuck out of the castle and sat by the lake. She could barely see the Drumstrang ship when she heard something. Six boys, all wearing Drumstrang robes, were laughing and walking. Then they took their brooms and set off. Hermione hid behind a tree to see them better, while they couldn't see her. They zoomed around and then stopped by the tree, and they went onto the top and started talking.

"Da Viktor, I could beat u in a flyin test."

"No you could not Sasha! Not even close!"

"Thank you Andrew, at least is decently smart-ish."

"Hey!' they laughed, and then they started to climb down the tree. Just then she started to panic. _Okay, _she thought, _I can run, or I can hide even more in the tree. _Just then they were right above her. One was about to look down when she chucked a rock behind them. The rock hit them, looking like it came from another tree. They went around, and she made sure all of them were at the other tree when she snuck out and began to sprint. Just then they saw her as a tripped on a rock. All they saw though was someone rolling down the little cliff towards the forest. They raced after her in attempt to save her. She landed with a thump at the bottom. And she curled up like a ball in attemp to hid her face. The boys came around and started to investigate who and what happened.

"Hello?" the one called Sasha called. "Is anyvone don dare?" Andrew took a rock and chucked it and Hermione and it hit her square on her broken rib. She screamed then moaned and was about to pass out from pain when she saw them coming.

"Oh shit oh shit oh shit! Are you all right!" Andrew called, looking scared and panicked. "Hello." but she didn't answer, couldn't answer. She was dying.

* * *

Viktor starred at the bloody, dying girl as he and his friends carried her to the infirmary. Hermione's face was covered with blood, her neckace still gleaming silver. It was the only thing keeping her head on her neck it seemed. They carried her carefully up to Madam Pomfrey as she gasped at the sight. They laid her down and Viktor stayed to watch her. Madam Pomfrey told him to leave while she examined everything else. He walked out and stood outside the door and waited. An hour later the sweety healer came out and smiled,

"She'll be all right, as long as no one touches her for a week but me. And i mean that literally." she let him in and he saw her. Her face was all pale and she was sleeping. He shook his head and knelt down and cried and simply said,

"I'm so sorry, will you ever forgive me?"

* * *

**Hey guys! New story! What do you think! R&R!**

**-RF190123 :)  
**


End file.
